


Rage in the Light

by cmdre_dragon



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Expanded worldbuilding, Multi, Tags will be updated, the Avatar is Kiera
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 19:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmdre_dragon/pseuds/cmdre_dragon
Summary: A story about a prince and a dragon and a girl that saw too much.(A novelization, of sorts, of Fire Emblem: Awakening.)





	Rage in the Light

It was not dark, and the man was not blind. He did not see anything because there was nothing to be seen. He did feel a scorching wind on his face as he struggled against it. The wind, and the heat-blasted plain the man stumbled across, was all that existed in this any-some-nowhere, but still he walked on until he collapsed.

Vᴀʟɪᴅᴀʀ.

The voice is soft, insubstantial, and makes his blood go cold. A hooded figure looms where there could not have been one before. The man trips over his questions, the what-who-where-how of his shock.

I ᴀᴍ ᴛʜᴇ ᴘᴏᴡᴇʀ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴄᴏᴍᴘᴇʟs ʏᴏᴜ, says the figure, cocooned in violet shadow. Yᴏᴜ ᴡɪʟʟ ɴᴏᴛ ᴘᴇʀɪsʜ ʜᴇʀᴇ. Tʜɪs ɪs ɴᴏᴛ ʏᴏᴜʀ ꜰᴀᴛᴇ. Yᴏᴜ ᴡɪʟʟ ʟɪᴠᴇ ᴏɴ ᴀɴᴅ ᴀᴜᴛʜᴏʀ ᴀ ɢʀᴇᴀᴛᴇʀ ᴅᴇsᴛɪɴʏ ᴛʜᴀɴ ʏᴏᴜ ᴄᴀɴ ɪᴍᴀɢɪɴᴇ.

The words - a bone-shaking whisper - are hushed yet steely, a blade wrapped in silk. A blade that cuts off his cries of what can and cannot be.

I ᴀᴍ ᴛʜᴇ ᴡɪɴɢs ᴏꜰ ᴅᴇsᴘᴀɪʀ.

The figure crouches over the weakened man. 

I ᴀᴍ ᴛʜᴇ ʙʀᴇᴀᴛʜ ᴏꜰ ʀᴜɪɴ.

The hood is slowly pulled back by a woman with hair like flame and eyes like embers.

I ᴀᴍ ᴛʜᴇ ꜰᴇʟʟ ᴅʀᴀɢᴏɴ Gʀɪᴍᴀ.


End file.
